Leo Ehecatl
Leo Ehecatl is the son of Quetzacaotl and Tezcatlipoca, the Aztecan Gods. He is born from same-sex parents. He is a future god, of the earth/air. He went to a school called Aztec High, but after meeting another god who is an egyptian, he decided to move to Monster High. He likes a certain boy in the school. His parents are in terms separated by not divorced because of their constant power struggle. Character History Leo was born when one day his parents were fighting as usual, and somehow their blood mixed together created Leo. They eventually fell in love for the benefit of their child. Leo lived like any other god except the Egyptians or Hindu, he was allowed outside the underworld. He played with other monsters and had tons of fun, he was allowed to go to school, his dads then had other children Leo’s younger brothers and sisters. After a while their dads started to struggle for power as usual but they still loved each other. Leo kept the kids separate from the commotion, but when they started taking sides, Leo when on an exchange program to Bitealy where he met a manster like him, who was called Jack Lycropolis. Jack told him all about Monster High, So Leo decided to change schools. He now lives in his uncles Xolotl mansion near Monster High. Personality Leo is very friendly, outgoing and kind to the others, especially to crush who he incredibly shy to even though he is the open type. He's a loyal friend and a natural leader, but just doesn’t want the spotlight on him. He has manners and makes a point of other boys knowing them too. He is incredibly brave and always wants best for others. Often he doesn’t start or be in fights to avoid being like his family, he will fight with others to defend others. He sometimes has major problems when people argue and often shouts at them and gets upset then he walks away. He has an angry and scary side that comes out only when others are being bullied. Often after he gets angry he gets upset after scaring the one he likes. He has a soft and sweet personality when dating and often cuddles his partner when they are down or angry. Appearance Leo is a tall boy at least 6,5. Being a feathered Serpent/Jaguar he has his animal qualities, his eyes are slits and are an sun orange with a green shimmer in the middle of his eyes. He has short hair which is short it’s practically his fur is he is golden yellow and his jaguar markings are black with a grey border. His scales are a snakelike feathers that are green fading into a blue. He ears are feline like, with scales on the back of his ears. His scales are on the back of his clawed hands and on his elbows, knees, and on his ankles and mostly on his tail. He has a long jaguar tail with a black fading into a gold then red tip of his tail. He is muscular but not really buff and his muscles can even be seen under his clothes Abilities Racial/Species Powers * Immortality: Leo being a god is immortal and cannot die from old age or anything. Though he ages very slowly. When he reaches his biologically young adult body he will stop ageing. * Predator Instinct: Leo possesses predatory instincts, allowing him to become masters of hunting and tracking. He can discern numerous factors of a situation that make them a master of pursuit and capture, as well as how to effectively cause a foe to play right into one’s hands in combat/pursuit. * Animal Communication: Leo has the ability to communicate with certain animals. On his snake god side he can talk to reptile and bird animals and on his jaguarr side he can talk and communicate with all natural predators. * Enhanced Physiology: Leo has a greatly enhancedbody where he is faster and sronger than most monsters. * Breathing Underwater:' '''Leo can breathe underwater anywhere, salt or freshwater. * '''Weather Manipulation': As of all gods he cansubtly or powerfully manipulate the weather to create either a small natural disaster or a large one. Due to Leo's age he is and his dad’s powers he is a master of them. * Winged Jaguar Deity Form: Leo is able to transform into a winged jaguar. Unique Abilities * Sonic Roar: Leo can either scream or roar out a powerful sonic roar that silences others, can cause glass, crystal and even rock to burst. * Teleportation: is able to teleport really easily and can teleport with more than one person at any time, he can teleport from school to another continent in seconds and even cross over into other worlds easily. * Wings: Leo is able to manifest wings that grow from the body allowing flight * Omniscience: His god side gives her all-knowing powers, that, due to his young age, get tangled with his train of thought and require care. * Confusion/War Inducement: Leo can cause confusion (temporary interference with the clear working of targets mind) in a person or group of people. He is also can induce war and chaos within an enormously large radius, ranging from a city to an entire continent. * Light/Shadow Manipulation: Due to his dad's scaritage, Leo is able to both control light and is abel create, shape and manipulate visible light, commonly referred to simply as light, is electromagnetic radiation that is visible to the human eye, and is responsible for the sense of sight. He is also able tocreate, shape and manipulate darkness and shadows. By itself, darkness is mostly used to cloud everything into total darkness, but by accessing a dimension of dark energy it can be channeled to a variety of effects, both as an absence of light and a solid substance: one can also control and manipulate the beings that exist there * Elemental Manipulation: Leo has the ability to control the elements, but due to his heritage his air and earth powers are more greater and he has experienced practices. * Charisma: Leo has unnaturally high charisma, or charm, enabling them to gain the trust and loyalty of others and win them over to their cause. Skillset * Instrument Playing: He is very skilled at piano playing, but is also a rocker too. He mainly plays electric guitar. * Athleticism: Leo is a very good sports player, he is able to play every sport known to man or monster. * Metal Working: Leo is very skilled Metal worker and can craft a bracelet from the smallest piece of metal. * Veterinarian: Leo is a skilled veterinarian and alwys helps out at the pound and pet stores to try and find the animals a good home. Relationships Family His dad's are extremely competitive, Leo loves them but he has issues when they fight with each other and he often has to break them up. He use to keep his brothers and sisters away from the fighting but then they started to take sides, so he became fed up with them and left. He still loves his family but likes to keep them at a distance. Friends He is all together a good guy and likes to have many different friends. He and Draculaura became friends because they both likes to eat things other than meats. When he was new Frankie decided to show him around school and to help find Jack. Leo was able to help fix one of Robecca's parts and at times had to help her with her damaged circuits. Leo became friends with Skelita over there scareitage of their homes in Hexico and South Scaremarica. He and Syrena hit it off one day when she helped find a thing he had lost for a date. He and Deuce became buddies over sports. Honey needed a video of someone and she chose him since he was muscly, so she shot a video of him doing gym work, she uses him as a model for her videos sometimes. Leo and Clawd are best buddies who met over casketball and they hang out at the Mall nearly every week. Romance Leo is currently in a romantic relationship with Jack Lycropolis. Category:JackWerewolf-13 Category:Bisexual Category:Aztec Category:Aztec mythology Category:Males Category:Original Characters Category:Tezcatlipoca Category:Demigod Category:Quetzalcoatl